pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 54 - A Small Look Into Our Past
After awhile of traveling they had finally made it to Kordell City, but the sun had completely disappeared and now darkness had enveloped the sky. "I never like traveling through city's at night. It always creeps me out." noted Eria "Yea I know what you mean." agreed Misty "Don't worry...we'll be at our destination soon." snickered Hinta "Where are we going?" asked Brock as they turned down an ally in-between two building's. "Our house." replied Hinta "Your house." said Ash "No our house. Your all going to spend the night at our house." smiled Eria as they came out of the ally and into a meadow. "Where is your house?" asked Tanza "There." motioned Hinta as she pointed to a dim light in the distance. "Come on...let's go!" hurried Eria as she started running toward the light. They all ran after her until they reached a dimly lit clearing in the forest with two table's and a couple of chair's sitting in front of a small house. "We're here." smiled Eria as she ran into the house. They all walked into the house and into a mid size living room with two reclining chairs and a love seat. On the walls they saw pictures of Eria, Hinta along with two other girls and a boy hanging up on the walls. "Wow this is a beautiful place." smiled Misty looking around. “Hay I know this guy.” noted Ash looking at the guy in one of the pictures. “Pika.” nodded Pikachu "Hay anybody home!" shouted Hinta "Hinta is that you?" askedAnother voice Just then a brown haired girl a little taller that Eria with the same skin complexion, shoulder length earth brown hair, and earth brown eye's, wearing glass's stepped out of a room into the hallway. She was wearing a brown jacket similar to Eria's and Hinta's though it was laced up in the front. Underneath the jacket she was wearing a green sweeter like shit and a pair of blue pants. "Aussa." greeted Eria as she ran up to her and hugged her. "Hay Eria and your here to Hinta! It's good to see the both of you.” greeted Aussa as she hugged Eria, then ran up to Hinta and hugged her. "Hay Aussa who is that?” asked Another voice "It's Hinta and Eria!” yelled Aussa "What really." said The voice and a few minute's later Jamie walked up the hallway. "Hay Hinta and Eria it's good to see the both of you again." greeted Jamie hugging them both. "It has been hasn't it." laughed Hinta "And if it isn't Ash and Pikachu. What's been happening?" asked Jamie "Nothing much, but I didn't know Eria and Hinta were your sister's." noted Ash "Pika." said Pikachu "Yea I guess we did forget to formally introduce ourselves." laughed Eria scratching her head. "Well Hinta there in my twin sister, Eria is my youngest sister and Aussa here is my second youngest sister...though this is going backwards." introduced Jamie "It's nice to meet you." greeted Aussa "You to." smiled Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "So Ash who are you friends?" asked Jamie "My name is Misty nice to meet you." greeted Misty "I'm Brock please to meet you." greeted Brock "And I’m Tanza." greeted Tanza "Your Tanza the ghost master aren't you?" asked Jamie "Yes I am." nodded Tanza "Well it's good to meet you all." greeted Jamie "Hay Jamie they'll be spending the night till Timothy get's back tomorrow." mentioned Hinta "What Timothy is back?” asked Jamie "Yea...Kachu, Nina, Kira and Nikita are all with use if you don't believe me." nodded Hinta Just then Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Kira all came out from behind the group at Aussa and Jamie. "So he really is back, this is going to be good." smiled Jamie as he sat down at a table. "Hay Jamie mind if I ask you how do you know Timothy?" asked Ash as he sat down at the table "We went to school together." replied Jamie "Pi...Ka...Ka...Pi?" asked Kachu as he jumped on the table. "Your looking for Kim aren't you?" asked Jamie “Chu.” nodded Kachu "Well she's with Alice up at the gym. I'll take you up there to see her tomorrow. How's that?" asked Jamie "Pika." nodded Kachu Jamie, Ash and Pikachu watched as Kachu jumped off of the table and ran into the living room where Tanza, Misty, Brock, Eria, Hinta, and Aussa all sat around a small table talking. "Who's Alice and Kim?" asked Ash "Alice is my sister after Hinta and she is also the Kordell City gym leader." noted Jamie "Chu." said Pikachu "How strong is she?" asked Ash "You must be collecting badge's?" asked Jamie "Yea and I already have two." nodded Ash "Well she's allot stronger than Hinta." noted Jamie "I can't wait to battle her tomorrow!“ exclaimed Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "And Kim is a Pikachu that she has, that was her very first pokémon." nodded Jamie "Pikachu was my very first pokémon, Kachu was Timothy's very first pokémon and Kim was Alice's very first pokémon. How did they meet?" asked Ash "Well Alice got her Pikachu when it was just a Pichu for her tenth birthday. Timothy and Kachu have been together since he was young...since before I even met him. I remember when they use to come to class together just as happy as can be. Those were the day's." laughed Jamie "Speaking of Timothy I still really don't know anything about him. Beside's the fact that he's crazy strong among other thing's I don't know anything about my trainer." thought Ash "Trainer...so Timothy is training you?" asked Jamie "Yea." nodded Ash "I see...well he's the type of person who likes to keep certain stuff to himself, but I can tell you the little bit I know about him." replied Jamie "Ok." nodded Ash "Well I first met him while I was in the Kilan Region. I had worked hard and gathered four of the regions gym badges and I was working on getting my fifth badge. Man I was so pumped for that battle that day it was crazy, but when I got to the gym i found that the gym leader was already in battle with another trainer. That trainer was Timothy...the way I saw it they won the battle without even breaking a sweat. After he had gotten his badge and left the gym I followed him and challenged him to a battle." explained Jamie "Why?" asked Ash "Well to be honest I got highly upset because I had been waiting for nearly a week to battle with that gym leader. When I finally had a chance to I had to wait another day." replied Jamie "So what happen?" asked Ash "I got a battle alright...a battle that I will never forget. You see back then I was the type of trainer who always thought that I was tough and my pokémon’s power could always back it up. In this case though Kerobolt and I got slammed hard. We were defeated in an instant and our will you could say for battling was all, but gone." smiled Jamie "Why?" asked Ash "I guess I was winning so much that I never though about losing...I guess we took it pretty hard." shrugged Jamie Just then Ash an Pikachu heard footsteps walking up the hallway and Kerobolt stepped into the room, before sitting down beside Jamie. "Well you don't seem like that type of person now." stated Ash “Chu.” agreed Pikachu "Well we were a very different pair back then....then again so was Timothy. I mean we were the arrogant, self centered, jerks who only thought about winning our battle's. Timothy on the other hand was a more determined trainer with a personality as cold as ice...I don't know how else to put it though." replied Jamie “Ke...Ro...Kerobolt.” agreed Kerobolt "So what happened after you lost your battle?" asked Ash "Well we almost considered quitting, but Timothy told us one thing that made us keep going before he left. Respect your efforts, respect yourself. Self respect leads to self discipline. When you have both firm under your belt, that's real power. He said that to and after that he disappeared, but that was almost nine year's ago. " explained Jamie "What happened to him?" asked Ash "Well we later heard that he went on to defeat the rest of the gym's on the region the defeat the elite four and the pokémon champion of that region." replied Jamie "So when did you see him again?" asked Ash "Well it was two or three year's later when I saw him again and this time he had entered my school and from what I had noticed from him is that his personality had completely changed from when I first saw him in the Kilan Region. You could say it was there that I actually got to know him and that's where we became the best of friend's." smiled Jamie "Well he is a very friendly guy." nodded Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Well he is, but even Timothy has his dark moment's. From your expression earlier you probably already know what I mean." guessed Jamie "I sure do." nodded Ash "Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu "Well in any case you said before that he was training you right?” asked Jamie. "Yea! He's training me and Pikachu." nodded Ash "How about we battle in the morning before we head over to the gym. I want to see just how strong you've both gotten since you've been here on Tonami Island" asked Jamie "Alright! I'll show you just how strong our training with Timothy has made use." agreed Ash "Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu "It's getting late so let me show you where you can sleep for tonight ." said Jamie and he showed then to their room. To Be Continued...................... Category:Season 1 Content